Happy Birthday, Rod
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Bellatrix and Narcissa have prepared a birthday present for Rodolphus that they're quite sure he'll like... Written for Writing Challenge #45 on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange forum.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Eleanor Boleyn's "Birthdays" Challenge on xoxLewrahxox's Bellatrix Lestrange: The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum.

_Your challenge for the next two weeks is to write a story involving one or more Harry Potter Characters and a Birthday Celebration of some sort!_

Warnings: Quite M. Threesome, plus a dash of femmeslash/incest. (_Happy birthday, Rod_ indeed.)

1200 words exactly. Enjoy!

)O(

Rodolphus woke up on his birthday with his hands tied above his head.

He immediately panicked, yanking hard on the cords that were wrapped tightly around his wrists, but they didn't so much as stretch, and when he kicked his legs, he found his ankles bound too.

"Good morning, Rod."

Bellatrix's voice from close at hand was chipper, which was unnerving. He felt one cord tighten painfully around his wrist and twisted to see her kneeling on the bed, adjusting the bindings.

"Bellatrix?" he asked warily. "What… what are you doing?"

"Tying you up. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why?"

"To give you your birthday present."

Rodolphus swallowed hard. "Bellatrix… if the present involves me being tied up I don't think I want–"

"Oh, believe me, you want it."

He felt beads of sweat break out on his forehead from nerves. "Why– why _exactly_ am I being tied up?"

"Because I don't want you to touch your present unless I say you can. Hold still."

"I won't touch anything I'm not supposed to, I promise. Please untie me…"

"_No._" Bellatrix's voice was firm. "If I gave it to you when you weren't tied up, you would touch it. Believe me. Now stop complaining about it, or you won't get your birthday present at all, and if you knew what it was, you would not be pleased with the idea of not getting it." She gave the cords one more yank, then sat back to admire her handiwork.

"Well– what is it, then?"

"It will be here in a minute."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Bellatrix hopped off the bed to open it. Rodolphus craned his neck, and his eyes widened as Narcissa stepped into the room. She looked very nervous, her hair tied up in a knot, and she was wearing a long green coat, which she was hugging tightly around herself.

"Perfect timing, Cissy…" Bellatrix said, her voice going from sharp and bright to soft and low instantly. She closed the door gently, smirking. "I just got Rodolphus ready… now, do let me take your coat…"

Narcissa hesitated, then, her cheeks crimson, she slowly undid the fastenings of her coat, letting it slide off into Bellatrix's hands.

Rodolphus's eyes widened.

Narcissa – _pure, chaste little Narcissa_ – was wearing lingerie underneath. Not just lingerie, but very fancy, very _attractive_ lingerie, sheer and delicate and lacy – the kind that Rodolphus had noticed folded in the bottoms of Bellatrix's drawers but never seen her wear. She ducked her head a little, her cheeks so red that the heat from them must have been painful. Her hands moved to cover her small breasts, and she twisted her hips away from Rodolphus, pressing her legs together.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Cissy…" Bellatrix purred. She laid Narcissa's coat aside, then undid her own black silk robe, letting it slither down her body to lay on the ground. Beneath it was lingerie identical to Narcissa's, except in black, and Bellatrix looked quite proud as she turned to Rodolphus, tilting her hips seductively. "What do you think?"

He could not form words. His throat felt tight, and he was sure his face was every bit as red as Narcissa's.

"Bella… what is this?"

"Your birthday present," she told him, as though it should have been obvious. "I thought that since you're ever so… _compliant_ about me not sleeping with you normally, it would be nice for me to…" She trailed off, shrugging.

"And… Narcissa?"

"Is here to help."

"Help ?"

"Help you get excited. Like this."

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa and pressed her lips against hers, knotting her fingers in Narcissa's pale locks, one hand wandering up and down her torso. Rodolphus felt excitement tinged with horror rise in his chest. And… elsewhere.

He stared at them for far longer than he would have liked to admit, watching Narcissa relax and her hands begin to travel over her sister's body.

"I don't–" he managed at last, but Bellatrix pulled away from her sister and turned on him again, eyes shining with satisfaction mixed with lust.

"Shut up, Rod, or I untie you and you don't get anything." She let go of Narcissa and approached him, a wicked smirk on her face. "Besides, I know you liked watching that." Crawling onto the bed, up by his side, eyes falling on the bulge in the sheets. She smirked. "Excited?"

"I…"

"Come over here, Cissy," Bellatrix ordered, and Narcissa approached obediently. Bellatrix pulled back the bedclothes that were covering Rodolphus and took Narcissa's hand, wrapping it around Rodolphus's hard shaft. "Touch him."

Rodolphus started to protest again – _you're my wife, you shouldn't be letting another woman…_ – but Bellatrix silenced him with a soft hiss. "She's not _just_ here to help me put on a show for you, you know. Harder, Cissy."

Narcissa tightened her grip on him, and Rodolphus stifled a moan. Narcissa's fingers were long and her skink was smooth and felt cool and–

Bellatrix's lips smashed down over his mouth and he jumped. She bit down on his lips, drawing blood easily, and after the initial shock, Rodolphus felt himself melting against her, wishing more than ever that Bellatrix hadn't tied him up. But, he supposed that had been her goal – even when she was giving him a so-called gift, she couldn't let him have what he wanted…

Rodolphus started, body twitching when he felt Narcissa's tongue flick against the tip of his erection. He moaned desperately against Bellatrix's lips, thrusting up into Narcissa's mouth. Bellatrix's lips twisted into a smirk against his, her fingernails drag down his chest and making his back arch.

"Enjoying?" she breathed, lifting her lips from his so she could whisper in his ear. "Do you want to get a proper look at her, see what she's doing?"

She rolled off of him, letting him look down at Narcissa, her hair still tied up in its knot, sucking his cock. Somehow, she managed to do it while still looking the perfect little lady.

"Come on!" Bellatrix laughed, grabbing the back of Narcissa's head and forcing her down. "Go deeper, Cissy! Give Roddy what he wants…"

Narcissa complied, sinking down until Rodolphus felt her throat constrict around him. Bellatrix caught his lips with hers again, her hands tugging at his hair, running up and down his body, and he could feel his breath quicken and–

Bellatrix captured his moan in her mouth as he climaxed into Narcissa's mouth. He felt the younger girl swallow, then slowly pull away, as Bellatrix sat up, smirking in an infuriatingly self-satisfied way, Narcissa looking over her shoulder at him.

There was a long moment of silence, in which Rodolphus tried to process what had just happened, Narcissa seemed completely unsure of what to do next, and Bellatrix looked down at her husband, bound and confused, with utter satisfaction. At last, she broke it, tipping her head back and laughing.

"I hope you liked your birthday present, Rod…" she told him, then slid off the bed, kissed Narcissa's lips, took her arm and led her from the room, leaving Rodolphus alone, confused, and still tied tightly to the bed.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
